Aurora Borealis
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Ishido Shuuji, seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan. Kazemaru, karyawan baru di perusahaan itu./"Katanya Tuan Ishido akan memperkenalkan tunangannya!"/"Tunangannya itu laki-laki!". Gaje, abal, aneh, berbelit-belit, sangat sinetron, tak suka tak usah baca!


Ishido Shuuji menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi empuk yang ia duduki. Pusing, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan. Hembusan mesin pendingin otomatis yang nyaman di dalam ruangan tak mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Tuan Ishido, persiapan dokumen untuk kepergian Anda minggu depan sudah selesai. Ini dia," Natsumi, sekretaris pribadi Ishido, masuk ke dalam ruangan pimpinannya yang sedang menghirup teh.

"Terima kasih, Natsumi. Selama aku pergi, titip salam untuk Endou, ya," jawab Ishido. Mendengar nama Endou disebut, wajah Natsumi memerah hebat, ia segera undur diri dari hadapan sang atasan dengan canggung.

"U-uh, baik. Akan saya sampaikan, saya permisi," ucap sang sekretaris sambil berlalu. Ishido memandangi sekretarisnya itu sambil tertawa mengejek.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Aurora Borealis

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

M!

*anak baik dilarang baca fic ini!*

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Chara (s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Natsumi, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Endou Mamoru, Kino Aki, Urabe Rika, dan kawan-kawan

Pairing:

IshidoTYLKaze, GouenKaze, nyempil dikit EnTsumi

Warning:

Shonen-ai, hard yaoi, fic OoC, abal, aneh, gaje, panjang banget!, bahasa lebay, jelek, tak layak baca, pengetahuan tentang dunia bisnis amat minim sekali jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau banyak istilah yang keputer balik atau salah, sangat amat nista sekali, dapat merusak mata Anda, yang alergi silakan menjauh dari halaman ini jika masih ingin mata Anda tercinta sehat, de el el

.

DON'T LIKE, SO DON'T READ!

.

Ingat, ini fic OOC, jangan sampai kalian ngamuk karena watak para chara amat berbeda dari aslinya!

.

Masih suka?

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^v

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ishido Shuuji, 28 tahun. Ia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan Fifth Sector, sebuah perusahaan besar yang beribu kota di Tokyo. Dalam usia muda, ia telah dipilih oleh pimpinan sebelumnya untuk menangani perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu.

Fifth Sector bukan perusahaan biasa. Ada banyak hal unik yang bisa ditemukan di sana.

Seperti, mereka tidak memiliki direktur.

CEO merangkap sebagai direktur. Entah kenapa.

Jadi, semua diserahkan pada Ishido, dan sebagai seorang pimpinan, tentu Ishido jarang berada dalam kantornya. Ia lebih sering berada di luar negeri mengurus ini dan itu perusahaannya. Bahkan, ia pernah menetap selama dua bulan di Australia karena pekerjaannya.

Namun seperti apa pun ia, sesering apa pun ia pergi ke luar. Sejarang apa pun ia berada di kantor, ia selalu kembali. Entah dalam waktu yang singkat, atau dalam jangka panjang. Ia pasti kembali. Tak pernah ia meninggalkan tanah airnya.

Yah, beruntung ia memiliki sekretaris yang dapat diandalkan seperti Natsumi.

Dalam arti, meski selalu bepergian, Ishido tidak pernah membawa Natsumi. Ia melakukan semua seorang diri. Ia tak ingin membebankan Natsumi yang telah banyak membantu urusan dari dalam.

Ia melakukan semua sendiri karena senang. Ia senang dengan pekerjaannya. Murni karena senang, bahkan jika ia tak dibayar pun, ia mau melakukan semua seorang diri. Karena itulah ia tetap bertahan.

Ishido, dalam pandangan karyawannya, sangat baik hati.

Sebagai contoh, ia tak pernah meminta para _office boy_ untuk membuatkannya kopi atau teh. Ishido membuat teh sendiri.

Alasannya sederhana, karena senang.

Ia senang melakukan pekerjaan sederhana.

Contoh kedua, saat ada penerimaan karyawan baru.

Biasanya, direktur yang akan mewawancarai sang calon karyawan.

Tapi, jika Ishido yang jadi pemimpin, ia tak akan meminta direktur –yah, berhubung Fifth Sector tidak memiliki direktur-. Ia akan mewawancarai si calon sendirian. Tanpa perwakilan.

Sekali lagi, alasannya sederhana. Tapi bukan karena senang.

Ia melakukannya, karena ingin mendalami karakter calon karyawannya.

Begitu juga dengan para _office boy_ dan _office girl_. Ketika membuat minuman, ia akan menyempatkan diri berbincang dahulu sebentar dengan mereka. Termasuk dengan _cleaning service_-nya.

Baik hati?

Sungguh, semua karyawan dan pekerjanya merasa mereka adalah orang terberuntung di dunia. Karena mendapat pemimpin yang begitu baik pada mereka.

Tapi…

Meski baik hati, Ishido punya sifat yang –mungkin- agak buruk.

Ia senang menutup diri.

Ishido tak pernah sekali pun menceritakan apa pun tentang dirinya.

Keluarganya, latar belakang hidupnya, masa lalunya. Semuanya.

Bahkan usianya, tak banyak dari para karyawannya yang tahu. Kecuali Natsumi –tentu saja-.

Sekali lagi, alasannya sederhana. Ia tak ingin diremehkan.

Karena masih muda, ia tak ingin orang memandangnya sebelah mata. Ia tak mau dianggap masih bocah ingusan yang belum berpengalaman.

"Hei, katanya Tuan Ishido belum menikah, lho!" terdengar dari arah sebuah ruangan, seorang karyawati yang sedang membicarakan sang pimpinan. Telinga kawan-kawannya yang lain segera naik untuk mendengar lebih lanjut penjelasan –atau gossip- darinya.

"Ha? Yang benar? Bukannya si Natsumi, sekretaris pribadinya?" tanya seorang lainnya. Dari papan namanya ia adalah Aki Kino.

"Natsumi itu sudah jadi istrinya Endou, wartawan terkenal itu. Tak pernah baca koran kau," balas karyawati tukan gossip yang pertama kali bicara tadi. Sebut saja ia Urabe Rika.

"Hoo, jadi, siapa yang akan dipilihnya nanti?" kata seorang lainnya, Zaizen Touko.

"Dan katanya lagi, Tuan Ishido itu gay!"

"HAH!"

Seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Touko, Rika mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana seketika.

"Buktinya, dia tak pernah menjawab jika ditanyai akan menikah dengan wanita mana nantinya. Bukankah artinya dia itu-"

BUG.

"Adaw!"

Belum selesai Rika mengucapkan kalimatnya, sebuah buku tebal dengan telak menghantam kepala bersurai birunya. Ketiga gadis yang sedang bergossip itu segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang pelaku penghantaman kepala Rika.

"TU-TUAN ISHIDO?" pekik ketiganya bersamaan seraya melihat sang pimpinan yang dibicarakan, sedang berdiri menyilangkan tangan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hee, rupanya kalian yang membuatku bersin tiga detik sekali sedari tadi, ya?" masih menggenggam buku tebal –senjatanya untuk menghentikan ucapan Rika-, Ishido berkata sembari tersenyum amat manis. Membuat Aki dan Rika berwajah merah merona, tak usah hitung Touko, gadis itu tidak akan merona karena ia karyawati paling tomboy di sana, selain itu, dia juga sudah punya suami, silakan tebak sendiri orangnya siapa.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Tuan Ishido!" ketiganya segera berlari menjauhi sang CEO, supaya tak memarahi mereka.

"Mereka kenapa? Padahal aku mau minta tolong dekorasi ruangan, kok…" gumam Ishido sendirian.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa dia bilang dekorasi ruangan?

Ya, benar. Tidak salah ketik atau baca, kok…

Ishido benar-benar butuh tenaga seni wanita di sini.

Karena ia akan merayakan acara ulang tahunnya di sebuah hotel mewah. Waktunya satu bulan lagi.

Masih lama?

Jangan salah sangka, Ishido seorang CEO, persiapan untuk hari ulang tahunnya harus disiapkan jauh-jauh hari supaya tidak kehabisan tempat.

"Tuan Ishido," suara panggilan seorang Endou Natsumi, membuat kepala Ishido membalik arah ke belakang.

"Ah, Natsumi. Ada apa?" kembali, senyum lembut ia lemparkan pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Ada seorang karyawan baru. Dia menunggu di kantor Anda, saya antarkan," diikuti dengan kedua alis Ishido yang terangkat, Natsumi menuntun pimpinannya agar kembali ke ruangannya.

'Karyawan baru? Langsung masuk, ya? Kenapa tak ada laporan wawancaranya?' Ishido membatin sendirian. Tak pernah ia mendengar ada karyawan yang masuk tanpa wawancara darinya. Atau setidaknya, laporan wawancara dari Natsumi pasti tak akan terlambat untuk diberikan padanya.

"Ini dia," Natsumi berkata sembari membuka pintu untuk atasannya. Ishido yang penasaran segera masuk, ia ingin sekali melihat karyawan yang 'lolos' dari wawancaranya itu. Bahkan laporannya tidak ada.

Tepat ketika itu, seorang err…

"Salam kenal. Sa-saya Kazemaru Ichirouta. Karyawan baru, mohon bantuannya, Tuan Ishido Shuuji!"

Inikah karyawan barunya? Muda sekali…

Dari namanya, sih, terdengar amat 'laki-laki'. Tapi entah kenapa, ia sangat terlihat 'perempuan'. Dengan rambut _turquoise_ panjang sepunggung –kelihatannya- yang diikat setengah, dan poni rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya. Ia lebih tepat dibilang cantik daripada tampan.

DEG.

Tidak, tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah bunyi detak jantung Ishido yang berdentam sesaat. Jangan bilang kalau sang pimpinan termuda sejagat sejarah Fifth Sector itu tertarik dengan karyawan yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari satu menit lewat. Jangan bilang kalau…

"Kau karyawan yang baru itu? Ah, senang bertemu denganmu," canggung, Ishido memberikan salam perkenalan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"T-terima kasih. Saya amat tersanjung dapat langsung bertemu dengan pimpinan di sini. Mo-mohon bantuannya!" dengan mata berbinar, Kazemaru menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Emm, Tuan Ishido, Kazemaru ini, ketika lulus dari universitas, langsung dipanggil kemari untuk bekerja di sini. Prestasinya tak diragukan lagi, mengingat ia mendapat predikat lulus _cum laude_ dari kampusnya," jelas Natsumi. Ishido menggerakkan satu jarinya ke dagu. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Kazemaru si karyawan baru dengan yakin.

"Benarkah? Wah, kau hebat," Ishido sedikit berbasa-basi sambil menepuk tangan sedikit. Kazemaru, ketika Natsumi menjelaskan tentang dirinya di depan atasan, ia langsung berwajah amat merah karena malu, dan ia menutupinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu seperti itu, dong. Terlihat menyedihkan, lho," jemari Ishido yang lentik meraih dagu Kazemaru dan menaikkannya. Agar mata tunggal Kazemaru dapat menatap _onyx_-nya.

"U-umm… walau begitu, saya tetaplah karyawan baru yang biasa saja, dan belum berpengalaman. Belum bisa dibandingkan dengan karyawan senior di sini…" ujar Kazemaru canggung. Dengan wajah merona tentunya, melihat dagunya sedang ditahan dengan satu jari oleh atasannya.

"Memangnya usiamu berapa?" ibu jari Ishido, secara tidak sadar bahkan oleh pemiliknya, mengelus-elus permukaan bibir Kazemaru lembut. 'Bibirnya kasar', pikirnya.

"Sa-saya 22, tapi tiga bulan lagi 23!" Kazemaru menyahut cepat ketika ia bilang angka dua puluh dua, persis seperti anak TK yang ingin cepat-cepat dikatakan sudah besar. Perlu dicatat, ia sangat senang dengan penambahan usianya. Sekali lagi, persis seperti anak TK.

"Muda sekali," komentar Ishido singkat. Ia menghentikan pergerakan ibu jarinya tepat di depan bibir Kazemaru. Membuat sang pemilik bibir kebingungan.

Dan jangan lupakan, perihal Natsumi yang sedari tadi menahan dan menutup mulutnya agar tak berteriak histeris tatkala melihat adegan _shonen-ai_ gratis tepat di depan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang-orang di sini baik semua, kau akan cepat beradaptasi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ahli di bidang apa?" lalu, Ishido tersenyum lembut. Sedikit banyak, itu membuat Kazemaru salah tingkah. Jika Ishido bukan atasannya, ia pasti sudah menepis kasar jemari –yang bisa dikatakan- kurang ajar tersebut.

"Sedikit di komputer, silakan tempatkan saya di tempat yang berhubungan dengan itu," kata Kazemaru takut-takut. Jemari Ishido yang tadinya menggantung dagunya, segera ditarik oleh sang pemilik jemari tersebut. Ia lalu mengusap-usap rambut hijau biru yang terurai manis di kepala sang karyawan baru.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, aku mengandalkanmu," Ishido tersenyum manis. Kazemaru mengangguk antusias. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pimpinan dan sekretaris pribadinya setelah permisi untuk kembali bekerja.

"Tidak biasanya Anda baik begitu pada karyawan baru. Padahal dia tidak melewati masa wawancara bersama Anda, lho, Tuan Ishido…" Natsumi menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Mengejek. Ishido mendengus.

"Dia hanya sedikit menarik. Aku ingin menguji, sampai di mana ia bisa bertahan dengan pekerjaannya," di balik tatapan mata Ishido yang terus memandangi Kazemaru, ia menyeringai. Entah maksud apa yang ada di balik mata hitam sekelam malam miliknya itu.

"Anda ingin menguji? Maksudnya?" pandangan Natsumi yang semula seakan menahan tawa, sekejap berubah menjadi ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku mau dia, Natsumi. Dia anak yang cocok," masih dengan seringaiannya, Ishido kembali membuat Natsumi bingung.

'Cocok untuk apa?' Natsumi membatin. Heran.

Sementara Ishido keluar, Natsumi mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Hehe, sepertinya akan ada yang menarik…" ia tertawa, amat laknat seperti tawa seorang psikopat. Sesuatu yang tadi ia keluarkan dari kantongnya, -yang ternyata adalah kamera digital-, ia utak-atik sebentar.

"Uh, baterainya hampir habis. Aku akan membelinya dulu," ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan setelah meletakkan dengan rapi arsip dan berkas –oh jangan tanyakan apa isinya yang pasti merepotkan- yang harus ditanda tangani oleh sang pimpinan di atas meja.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru memandangi barang-barangnya yang bertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya yang baru. Ia memandangi komputer, selusin pulpen, dan bertumpuk berkas dengan tatapan berbinar. Maklum, baru kali ini ia pergi ke tempat kerja.

"Halo," sapa seorang karyawan lain yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kazemaru. Pemuda itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang…

"Namaku Midorikawa Ryuuji!" ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan ceria. Kazemaru memperhatikan rupa Midorikawa.

Manis, dengan rambut hijaunya yang digelung ke belakang. Membuatnya amat cantik jika dilihat dari belakang maupun depan. Sayangnya, dadanya rata.

'Apa dia senasib denganku?' Kazemaru membatin –sekali lagi- dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau pasti laki-laki tapi sering dianggap perempuan!" kata Kazemaru dengan yakin seratus persen tebakannya benar. Apalagi ia mengucapkannya sambil berteriak lantang, mengagetkan seluruh karyawan lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"K-kok tahu, sih?" kata Midorikawa sambil pasang muka terharu.

"Karena aku juga bernasib sama!" Kazemaru menggenggam erat kedua tangan Midorikawa, yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan anak anjing dibuang minta dipungut.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukan orang yang bernasib sama denganku…" Midorikawa bergumam lebay.

Sebenarnya, ia memang sering dianggap perempuan. Padahal sebenarnya laki-laki. Bahkan, ia menjadi bulan-bulanan para om-om mesum di kereta, yang dengan iseng menepuk pantatnya. Walaupun ia memakai celana panjang. Nasibnya memang menyeramkan.

Kazemaru juga begitu, sering dianggap perempuan. Sewaktu ia kuliah, banyak senior yang menembaknya. Dan mereka kecewa ketika Kazemaru bilang kalau ia adalah laki-laki.

Tapi, ada juga yang gay tak tahu malu mencium pipinya di khalayak banyak. Di kantin kampus tepatnya.

Ah, itu masa lalu, Kazemaru dan Midorikawa tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Nanti kita ke kantin bersama, yuk!" ajak Midorikawa riang. Kazemaru mengangguk antusias. Senangnya langsung mendapat teman senasib di hari pertama berada pada tempat yang baru.

"Eh, Kazemaru!" Midorikawa memanggil sahabat barunya itu sembari mengaduk teh yang baru saja dipesannya. Kazemaru merespon dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya –oh, mungkin yang dilihat Midorikawa hanya satu, mengingat alis sebelah kirinya tertutup poni- tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau sudah bertemu Tuan Ishido? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Midorikawa. Kazemaru menimbang, Ishido baik, sih, tapi…

"Sudah, orangnya baik sekali. Tapi…" ugh, sebenarnya pemuda cantik itu enggan membicarakan ini. Namun terpaksa, melihat keantusiasan Midorikawa menantikan jawaban.

"Tapi kenapa?" Midorikawa bertanya lagi. Kazemaru meneguk ludahnya.

"Dia… sedikit _pervert_. Kau pernah mendengarnya begitu?" ia berkata canggung. Tak ingin menyakiti hati temannya.

"Benarkah ia _pervert_? Aku tak pernah mendengar rumor itu. Jangan-jangan dia gay?" kali ini, Midorikawa berkata sepelan mungkin, agar para karyawan yang juga sedang beristirahat tidak mendengar kalimatnya.

"Hah? Astaga, aku dalam bahaya," kata Kazemaru yang juga sama pelannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kazemaru menghela napasnya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia dalam bahaya.

"Tuan Ishido itu sudah menikah belum?" Midorikawa menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Setahuku, ia bahkan belum bertunangan," Kazemaru menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hmm… umurnya berapa?" tanya Kazemaru sembari meneguk segelas besar kopi hitamnya.

"Tidak tahu. Yang tahu soal begitu hanya Nona Natsumi, sekretaris pribadinya."

Kazemaru mengingat-ingat nama itu. Natsumi, ya? Oh, pasti yang mengantarnya ke ruangan Tuan Ishido tadi pagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hei! Tuan Ishido berulang tahun seminggu lagi! Di hotel mewah dua blok dari sini! Semua karyawan dan pekerja diundang!"

"Ha? Ulang tahun?" Kazemaru yang mendengar berita itu segera menimbang-nimbang. Tuan Ishido, 'kan orang kaya, ia harus memberi hadiah apa?

Apa dia tidak usah datang?

Tapi, Tuan Ishido sudah baik padanya, tidak enak kalau tak datang.

"Katanya, Tuan Ishido akan memperkenalkan tunangannya di acara ulang tahunnya nanti."

Di perjalanan pulangnya, di mana-mana, Kazemaru mendengar gossip tentang pimpinannya itu. Sehingga tanpa sengaja ia jadi menguping.

"Oh, jadi dia belum menikah? Kukira Natsumi itu istrinya."

Tapi, dari seluruh gossip yang ada, yang inilah yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Fakta bahwa Natsumi itu istrinya atau bukan. Maklum saja, dia orang baru, belum tahu apa-apa.

"Bukan. Dan kabarnya, tunangannya itu laki-laki!"

Sontak telinga Kazemaru naik beberapa mili. Kakinya berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar kabar itu. 'Jadi, Tuan Ishido benaran gay?' batinnya was-was.

Tidak, bukan maksudnya ia kepe-dean, tapi setelah apa yang atasannya itu lakukan terhadap dagunya –menggunakan jarinya-, Kazemaru jadi agak takut dengan Ishido.

"Yah, mungkin ia sudah punya calon lain. Aku harus berpikir positif," Kazemaru mengelus dadanya. Berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Kazemaru lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam 'rumah'nya yang sepi.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Ini, sih, namanya bukan 'rumah'.

"Heh, beginilah kalau tinggal sendirian," pemuda cantik itu berguling di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja birunya. Tanpa melepasnya. Menampilkan dada ramping nan bidang miliknya.

Kazemaru melempar sepatunya asal. Ia lalu melepas kaus kaki, dasi, dan ikat pinggangnya, kemudian meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidur. "Capek," gumamnya, lalu tertidur lelap dengan keadaan ruangan yang masih berantakan.

TOK TOK.

"Kazemaru! Buka pintunya!" teriak suara cempreng dari luar, yang dengan brutal menggedor-gedor pintu malangnya.

"T-tunggu!" dengan tergesa, Kazemaru mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Berkat itu, kancing kemejanya banyak yang salah pasang, ditambah lagi penampilannya yang amburadul karena baru bangun tidur. Nasib berambut panjang.

"Kak Endou!" serunya ceria ketika mendapati siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazemaru?" pemuda yang dipanggil Endou itu melambaikan tangan pada sahabat lamanya.

"Baik, silakan masuk, Kak!" ajak Kazemaru riang. Endou segera masuk setelah sang tuan rumah masuk lebih dulu.

"Maaf, berantakan. Biasalah, orang sibuk…" kata Kazemaru canggung. Endou hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan keadaan yang disebutkan Kazemaru itu.

"Makanya, cepatlah cari istri, Kazemaru. Supaya rumahmu rapi terus," sindir Endou. Kazemaru mendengus.

"Hee, memangnya Kak Endou sendiri sudah punya istri?" kali ini ganti Kazemaru yang menyindir Endou. Tapi yang disindir malah pasang senyum mencurigakan.

"Sudah, dong. Kau kenal Natsumi, 'kan? Sekretaris pribadi CEO perusahaanmu?" Kazemaru mengangguk mengiyakan. Natsumi, mah, siapa saja di kantor itu pasti kenal.

"Dia itu istriku!"

"HAH?" Kazemaru yang sedang duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba terjungkal ke depan ketika mendengar itu.

"Yang benar?" katanya sambil menganga. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!

"Benar, dong! Kami sudah menikah dua bulan yang lalu…" ucap Endou bangga. Kazemaru, yang masih melongo, tentu saja kaget.

Sebenarnya, Endou adalah teman kecil Kazemaru, yang seumuran dengan Ishido. Mereka sejak kecil sering bermain bersama. Tapi karena perbedaan usia yang amat jauh, ketika Endou masuk kuliah, Kazemaru tak pernah menemuinya lagi, hingga saat Endou dikabarkan menjadi wartawan di sebuah stasiun televisi.

"Wah, Kak Endou menikahnya telat sekali…" masih juga, Kazemaru menyindir sahabat yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"Biarlah, setidaknya aku sudah punya tiga orang mantan kekasih. Tidak sepertimu, tak pernah pacaran sama sekali," cibir Endou sambil tertawa.

"Hei, aku tersinggung, lho…" dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kau kenal Ishido Shuuji?" Endou kembali membuka pembicaraan. Kazemaru, sekali lagi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia temanku waktu kuliah. Kami satu angkatan."

"Wah, kenalan Kak Endou orang-orang hebat semua…" gumam Kazemaru, sedikit memuji.

"Yang hebat, 'kan mereka. Bukan aku," balas Endou salah tingkah.

"Kakak diundang ke acara ulang tahun Tuan Ishido?" Kazemaru bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan sudah tahu siapa tunangannya," tanpa disadari keduanya, Endou menyeringai iblis.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Kazemaru penasaran. Ternyata rumor kalau Ishido akan memperkenalkan tunangannya di acara ulang tahunnya itu benar.

"Aku dilarang memberi tahu olehnya. Yang pasti, tunangannya itu laki-laki," jawab Endou sambil tersenyum rahasia.

"Aku penasaran, siapa tunangannya itu, ya?" Kazemaru menggaruk kepalanya. Memang benaran gatal, kok. Tidak sia-sia ia menggerakkan tangannya itu.

"Katanya, tunangannya itu pemuda yang cantik," dari kalimat itu, Kazemaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ha? Jangan bercanda, mana ada pemuda 'cantik'," tawa Kazemaru berderai. Ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengejek.

"Ada, kok…" Endou berkata masih dengan senyum rahasianya.

"Oh iya, nanti kau mau beri hadiah apa ke Ishido?" Kazemaru berpikir. Ah, lagi-lagi masalah itu.

"Ngh, aku bingung. Habisnya, Tuan Ishido, 'kan kaya. Masa' aku beri yang murahan. Kalau beli yang mahal, aku tak punya uang…" ucap Kazemaru sambil menopang dagunya. Mendengar itu, Endou merasa, Kazemaru seperti orang yang sedang merana.

"Ah, kalau Ishido, sih, tidak dikasih hadiah juga tidak apa-apa…" ucap Endou sembari tertawa.

"Tidak enak lah. Tuan Ishido sudah baik padaku, masa' aku sama sekali tak memberinya hadiah…" Kazemaru yang semula bingung dengan ucapan Endou, sekarang jadi memakluminya.

"Ishido tak akan memaksa. Tidak usah malu, yang penting kau sudah datang, itu saja sudah membuatnya senang," Endou menepuk pundak Kazemaru.

"Kalau Kakak akan memberinya apa?" Kazemaru balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah memberinya hadiah lama sebelum ia berulang tahun…" kembali, Endou tersenyum rahasia, membuat Kazemaru bingung dengannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Ck, pada akhirnya aku beli hadiah juga…" Kazemaru memandangi kotak yang –menurutnya besar- di tangannya. Isinya? Jangan ditanya, nanti sang pemberi hadiah tersinggung.

Bagi Kazemaru memang kotak itu besar. Tapi, setelah ia masuk ke dalam hotel, berbagai hadiah –mulai dari karangan bunga hingga kotak yang amat besar sebesar bentangan kedua tangannya- memenuhi ruangan itu.

Uh, Kazemaru jadi malu membawa hadiahnya itu.

Sudahlah, yang penting, 'kan niatnya. Bukan nilainya.

Dan sekarang, Kazemaru, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, pergi masuk ke dalam ruangan hotel.

Sikapnya itu seperti seseorang yang ingin pergi melamar kekasihnya.

"Waaa…"

Sampai di dalam, Kazemaru tak berhenti memandangi ruangan itu.

Cantik, cek.

Elegan, cek.

Mewah, cek.

Apalagi yang kurang?

"Astaga, ini bukan duniaku…" gumam Kazemaru sembari menganga. Ia berbalik bersiap untuk pulang setelah meletakkan hadiahnya di atas meja khusus. Sungguh, ini benar-benar bukan dunianya. Ia tak ingin berada lama-lama di sini, ia harus pulang-

Gret.

-sebelum seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

"A-ah, Tuan Ishido… maaf, aku harus pulang. Aku ada acara keluarga," Kazemaru berkata canggung, mencari alasan yang tepat agar atasannya sekaligus yang menggenggam tangannya itu, mau dengan berbaik hati melepas tangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku butuh kau," kata Ishido sembari menarik Kazemaru entah kemana.

"Para undangan yang terhormat…" Ishido mengambil posisi di atas panggung musik yang telah disiapkan. Ia lalu menyambar mikrofon di tangan kanan, dengan masih menggenggam tangan Kazemaru di lengan sebelahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya akan mengenalkan tunangan saya…" sontak, para tamu undangan menolehkan pandangan mereka pada yang sedang berbicara pada mereka saat itu.

"Namanya Kazemaru Ichirouta," ucap Ishido sambil tersenyum. Para tamu di sana bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah. Bahkan sambil bersiul memberikan selamat.

Sementara Kazemaru di sebelahnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan, '_What the hell_?"

"Ngg… itu, Tuan Ishido. Jangan bercanda, saya bukan tunangan Anda…" entah apa yang mau dilakukan Kazemaru sekarang, berteriak, menangis, atau kabur saat itu juga.

"Sekarang iya," bisik Ishido tepat di telinga Kazemaru.

Tanpa disadari sang pemuda _turquoise_, Ishido menyemitkan cincin perak di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Kami sudah bertukar cincin," Ishido mengangkat tangan kiri Kazemaru dan tangan kirinya.

'Geh, sejak kapan ada cincin di tanganku?' batin Kazemaru mengeluarkan pandangan murka ke arah atasannya. Kalau saja Ishido ini bukan seorang pimpinan, ia pasti akan menonjok wajahnya dengan telak sampai tak berbentuk lagi.

Wah, gila!

Sinting!

'Aku harus kabur!' Kazemaru berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Ishido. Namun sia-sia saja, Ishido terlalu kuat.

Selesai pengumuman itu, Ishido membawa Kazemaru pergi keluar ruangan. Tepatnya, ke toilet, membuka pintu sebuah bilik, dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Berdua dengan Kazemaru.

Klik.

Ia tak lupa untuk mematikan lampu khusus di bilik yang mereka tempati itu.

Gelap.

"T-Tuan Ishido?" Kazemaru memanggil atasannya itu dengan takut. Desain bilik toilet yang tertutup seluruhnya membuat mereka tak bisa melihat sekeliling. Gelap gulita.

Dan membuat pemuda bermata auburn itu menjadi semakin takut.

"Ronde pertama…" Kazemaru bisa merasakan hembus napas Ishido yang membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinganya.

'Ukh…' Kazemaru meneguk ludahnya. Suara Ishido yang menggelitik telinganya, membuatnya merinding, entah karena apa.

Kemudian, Kazemaru bisa merasakan, tangan Ishido yang dengan lincah melepas seluruh pertahanannya.

Kalau saja di sana terang, pasti wajahnya sudah amat merah karena terlihat tak memakai apa pun, di hadapan atasan yang paling ia hormati.

Pats.

Oh, bayangan yang paling ia takutkan terwujud. Ishido menyalakan kembali lampunya.

Kazemaru melihatnya dengan jelas. Dada bidang itu, leher jenjang itu, lengan yang seksi, serta perut yang mengundang itu.

Sehingga tanpa sadar, ia menggerakkan tangannya, untuk menyentuh apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau suka?" suara eksotis itu menyadarkan sang pemuda cantik dengan lamunannya. Ishido menggenggam lembut tangan Kazemaru yang sedari tadi sibuk menyentuh kulit gelapnya. Tidak terlalu gelap, tapi mungkin akan terlihat cukup seksi jika berlelehan keringat, apalagi diterpa sinar matahari.

"Ah…" Kazemaru mendesah kecil. Entah kenapa. Ia yang semula berdiri, lalu duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup. Tanpa disadarinya. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan tubuh di hadapannya.

Ishido mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kazemaru, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi tunangan sepihaknya itu.

"Kau cantik," gumamnya sambil memainkan bibir Kazemaru dengan jemarinya. Persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu sebulan yang lalu.

Sekali lagi, tanpa disadarinya, Kazemaru melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

Ia memasukkan, jemari Ishido yang berada di permukaan bibirnya, ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan mengulum jemari itu lembut. Seperti menghisap permen.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin kau menghisap itu," Ishido menarik jemarinya yang berada di dalam mulut Kazemaru dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hisap ini," ia menundukkan kepala Kazemaru paksa. Sehingga dengan mudahnya kepala bersurai _turquoise_ yang indah itu menghadap miliknya.

'Ngh! Besar sekali!' jerit Kazemaru di dalam hatinya, tak yakin. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berkata apa pun, Ishido sudah memaksa mulut Kazemaru untuk menghisap miliknya.

Kazemaru tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ia mengerti, ia harus menjilat dan memainkan lidahnya sementara milik Ishido masih bernaung di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah basah seluruhnya, Ishido mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Kazemaru. Disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari pemuda cantik itu, ia langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Kazemaru.

"AAAKKHH!" Kazemaru berteriak amat keras. Lantaran benda asing yang amat besar memaksa masuk ke lubang sempitnya.

"Uh… sakit…" ia mengerang. Hampir menangis.

"Maaf, ya…" ucap Ishido sambil menghapus air mata Kazemaru yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia mengecup dan menjilati air mata Kazemaru.

"Hiks… sakit… Tuan Ishido…" meski ditahan, dan dihapus berkali-kali, air mata itu tetap tak mengering, dan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kazemaru…" kedua tangan Ishido membentang, dan memeluk Kazemaru erat. Ia tak ingin melepasnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Sedangkan Kazemaru, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ishido.

Lalu mengatur napasnya. Yang kini sudah satu napas dengan sang pimpinan.

Setidaknya, itu membuat dirinya tenang untuk sementara.

Mungkin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kazemaru!"

Sang _turquoise_, sekaligus si pemilik nama menoleh. "Ah, Midorikawa…" ucapnya tenang. Ia pikir, orang aneh datang dan seenaknya saja mengolok-oloknya.

Ya, setelah kejadian kemarin, memang banyak yang menyapanya. Seperti…

"Wah, jadi ini tunangan Tuan Ishido, cantik, ya…"

Atau…

"Kau Kazemaru? Cantik sekali…"

Atau mungkin juga seperti ini…

"Kyaaa! Inikah tunangan Tuan Ishido? Imutnyaaa…"

Dan berbagai orang sok kenal sok dekat lainnya.

Geh, itu membuat Kazemaru muak. Sungguh.

"Ada apa?" meski muak, tapi tampaknya ia tak akan menunjukkan itu di depan Midorikawa.

"Benarkah kau menjadi tunangan Tuan Ishido?" tanya sang sahabat antusias.

'Khh, yang ini lagi…' batin Kazemaru miris. Oh, tak cukupkah seharian tadi orang-orang tak dikenal menyapanya dengan sok akrab? Masa sampai sahabatnya juga? Dosa apa dia?

"Ya, benar. Walau sepihak, sih…" Kazemaru seakan merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya. Nada bicaranya itu terdengar amat lirih bagai tenggelam dalam ramainya kerumunan suasana kantor yang amat berisik.

"Kau tidak menginginkan ini, ya, Kazemaru?" ah, tepat sasaran. Memang hanya seorang sahabatlah yang mengerti manusia di mana pun berada. Sahabat sejati, perlu dicatat.

Kazemaru, entah ingin mengiyakan atau mengabaikannya saja. Tapi batinnya tidak ingin mengecewakan sang sahabat dengan tak memberikan jawaban. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggeleng. Pelan, namun terlihat amat pasti.

"Aku… tidak mencintai Tuan Ishido…" sekali lagi, ia berlirih, walau tahu suaranya akan semakin tenggelam dalam kerumunan itu.

Midorikawa, mungkin diikuti insting sebagai sahabatnya, membelai lembut rambut Kazemaru. Yang menurutnya amat indah itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, berhubung kalian masih bertunangan, tak bisakah pertunangan itu diputus? Mumpung kalian belum menikah…" sesaat, telinga Kazemaru serasa bersinar ketika mendengar itu. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Midorikawa dan mengguncangnya.

"Terima kasih, Midorikawa! Aku akan menemui Tuan Ishido sekarang!" ia berseru ceria. Lalu meninggalkan Midorikawa yang polos itu sendirian, dibarengi dengan kepala hijaunya yang memiring ke kanan.

Sebenarnya, sih, Midorikawa tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Mulutnya barangkali bergerak sendiri.

Sementara itu…

"Tuan Ishido, tunangan Anda meminta masuk," ucap Natsumi sembari membuka pintu. Ia, dengan perlahan, tertawa cekikikan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kazemaru, ya? Suruh dia masuk," perintah Ishido tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Pintu itu kemudian ditutup oleh sang sekretaris.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka kembali, masuklah seorang pemuda –yang diragukan sebagai seorang pemuda kalau bukan karena kemejanya- dengan agak takut.

"Ada apa, Kazemaru?" di saat Kazemaru mulai menampakkan wujudnya, barulah Ishido melepaskan diri dari kertas-kertas berharga miliknya. Dan menopang wajahnya di antara jemari-jemari lentiknya yang disatukan.

"B-begini… Tuan Ishido…" kata Kazemaru takut-takut. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya memainkan cincin yang berada di jari manisnya, dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya.

Ishido menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "hm?" ia menunggu apa yang ingin diucapkan Kazemaru. Dengan sabar, sepertinya.

Kazemaru mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. Setelah ia hembuskan, ia maju ke hadapan Ishido, masih dengan tangan kanannya yang memainkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

"S-saya, ingin mengembalikan ini," dan ia lalu melepas cincin tanda pertunangan mereka, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja Ishido.

"Kenapa?" Ishido bertanya. Kazemaru tersentak, ia sebenarnya takut, tapi apa boleh buat, daripada nanti dia stress?

"Jujur… saya tidak mencintai Tuan… Dan saya tak ingin bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak saya cintai…" ia berkata lirih. Bahkan sambil melupakan gagapnya yang sedari tadi mampir di pembicaraannya.

"Meskipun kita telah melakukan hal 'itu'?" ukh, Kazemaru tertohok. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat itu.

"Ya, meskipun kita telah melakukan itu…" Kazemaru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah amat memerah dengan menunduk. Ia malu.

Ishido tidak menjawab, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat dengan jelas wajah Kazemaru yang memerah hebat.

"Kau tahu, apa alasanku memintamu menjadi tunanganku?" Ishido berdiri, lalu duduk di atas meja kerjanya. Di hadapan Kazemaru yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Itu karena…" mata madu cantik Kazemaru terbelalak. Napas Ishido… begitu dekat dengannya. Begitu hangat. Begitu maskulin. Begitu…

Ah, sebagai gantinya, ia memejamkan matanya, erat.

"Aku… mencintaimu…" seketika, Kazemaru memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah.

"Tidak, Tuan Ishido," katanya, dari nada yang terdengar, ia…

Menangis?

"Tolong mengerti posisi kita. Anda adalah pemimpin perusahaan ini, sedangkan saya hanyalah karyawan biasa. Saya mohon, saya tidak ingin Anda terkena skandal karena saya," sebenarnya, Kazemaru bukan menangis karena ini. Ia menangis, karena merasa dipermainkan. Karena ia hanyalah karyawan baru yang masih muda, polos, dan tidak berpengalaman, jadi dia berpikir kalau atasannya itu hanya mempermainkannya, tidak mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu… Aku tak peduli soal posisi, yang penting aku ingin kau!" Ishido berkata dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Kazemaru menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Tolong mengertilah, Tuan Ishido. Saya yang kerepotan nanti karena skandal itu. Saya tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Anda, permisi…" Kazemaru pada awalnya ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu beserta Ishido yang berada di dalamnya.

Dan itu terjadi sebelum tangan Ishido mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi, Tuan? Bukankah saya sudah bilang kalau-"

"Ronde kedua…"

'Mati aku!' batin Kazemaru meringis. Hei, ia pantas bilang begitu, ia hampir akan diperkosa oleh atasannya sendiri dua kali dalam dua hari.

Atau mungkin sekarang, bukan 'hampir' lagi. Tapi 'sudah'.

Lantaran Ishido mengunci pintu ruangan, dan kemudian memeluknya erat di sofa.

Ishido mencium ganas bibir Kazemaru. Meskipun pemuda di bawahnya itu menolak dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia tak peduli. Ia tetap saja memagut dan mencoba untuk terus menginvasi mulut Kazemaru.

Lidahnya bermain, ingin masuk ke mulut pemuda cantik itu, tapi Kazemaru menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Seakan tidak mengizinkan –dan memang kenyataannya begitu-.

Kesal, Ishido menggigit kasar bibir bawah Kazemaru. Yang otomatis membuatnya mengerang dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya sedikit.

Tanpa dikomando, lidah Ishido menyapu lembut seluruh isi mulut Kazemaru.

"Ngh…" mau tak mau, Kazemaru mendesah. Apa ini tanda ia merasa…

Nyaman?

Oh, entahlah. Yang pasti, jilatan, kuluman, dan semua yang tuan Ishido-nya ini berikan, membuatnya terangsang.

Tunggu dulu.

Tuan Ishido-_nya_?

Sejak kapan?

Kazemaru tak ingin peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Tahu-tahu, Ishido sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan menghimpitnya di dinding.

Antara tembok, dirinya, dan Ishido.

Jantung Kazemaru berpacu cepat. Dua kali lebih kencang daripada yang biasanya. Napasnya tak beraturan, dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya.

Ishido memposisikan miliknya ke arah lubang Kazemaru yang berada di hadapannya, dengan posisi pemuda jelita itu membelakanginya. Dan kemudian…

"Khh!" Ishido merasakan, sempitnya lubang Kazemaru yang saat ini ia masuki.

"AAAAKKHH!" Kazemaru mengerang kembali. Kali ini, jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Kesakitan, tentu saja. Berterima kasihlah pada ruangan yang kedap suara ini, karena berkatnyalah suara Kazemaru yang membahana di seluruh ruangan, tak akan terdengar sampai keluar.

"Bersabarlah…" kata Ishido, berbisik di telinga Kazemaru. Sekedar untuk menenangkannya.

"Uhh… sakit…" kembali, ia mengeluh sakit.

Kenyataannya, memang sakit. Panas, ia serasa terbakar.

Ishido menggerakkan miliknya di dalam lubang Kazemaru. Semakin lama, temponya semakin cepat. Membuat Kazemaru menangis kesakitan sambil mengerang.

"Tenanglah… aku akan membuatmu nyaman, aku janji," kata Ishido, kembali mencoba untuk menenangkan Kazemaru. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Kazemaru, kini bergetar karena tangan Kazemaru itu gemetaran.

Tangan itu pun kemudian terlepas, dengan alasan yang Ishido tidak ketahui.

Lalu, ia mengetahuinya, kalau Kazemaru melepas tangannya untuk tujuan apa.

"Uh…" menggigit tangannya sendiri, Kazemaru melakukannya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan keras.

PLAK.

Terkejut, Ishido dengan spontan memukul dengan kasar tangan Kazemaru. Dan membuat tangan itu terlepas dari mulut sang pemuda bermata madu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriaknya. Kazemaru menunduk.

"Kau jangan menyakiti diri sendiri!"

"Tapi, kau juga menyakiti aku!" kali ini, Kazemaru balas berteriak, bahkan melupakan bahasa formalnya.

Ishido terdiam. Kazemaru benar, ia telah menyakiti pemuda itu, tapi ia sendiri melarang Kazemaru untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. "Kau benar," gumamnya. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Kazemaru, membalikkan tubuh itu, dan memeluknya.

"Tuan Ishido?" panggil Kazemaru, bingung.

"Diam. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman dengan ini," ia memeluk Kazemaru erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Dan Kazemaru juga, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ishido yang telanjang.

Jangan lupakan, mereka sama-sama tak berbalut sehelai benang pun saat ini.

"Tuan Ishido…" ia memanggil sang atasan sekali lagi. Sekarang, Ishido menoleh dan mengecup leher Kazemaru sebagai tanda kalau ia merespon panggilannya.

Merasa panggilannya direspon, Kazemaru berlirih, "Anda benar-benar menghancurkan harga diri saya, dua kali. Setelah ini, tolong jangan temui saya lagi."

Dan itu adalah, kata-katanya yang terakhir.

Sebelum matanya tertutup. Terlalu kesakitan dengan yang tadi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

'Aku tak bisa pulang…' Kazemaru bergumam sendiri di meja kerjanya. Sambil menangkupkan kepalanya.

'Bagaimana ini…' ia membatin gelisah.

Sekarang, hanya ada ia sendiri di sana. Tak ada orang lain lagi, mungkin masih ada beberapa para petugas kebersihan bagian malam yang masih bertahan, karena sebelum para karyawan pulang, mereka belum akan pulang.

Sebenarnya, Kazemaru ingin pulang.

Tapi, ia tak bisa, karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Tadi saja, waktu ingin kembali ke mejanya, jalannya pincang dan tersendat-sendat. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya kebingungan.

Untung saja, ia memakai celana panjang dan sepatu. Kalau tidak, maka darah yang mengaliri paha dalam hingga ujung kakinya akan terlihat di depan khalayak banyak.

Kazemaru menyibak sedikit celana panjangnya, darah merah yang pekat terus menetes menyusuri kaki jenjangnya. "Uh, darah ini merepotkan…" pemuda itu menggigit kecil bibirnya. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit ketika ia mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Kazemaru, kau belum pulang?" Midorikawa yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ah, tidak. Aku nanti saja. Sampai besok, Midorikawa," katanya canggung, takut ketahuan dengan darahnya.

"Begitukah? Ya, sudah, sampai besok, Kazemaru…" Midorikawa melambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu menghilang di balik pintu seiring dengan kepergiannya.

Kali ini, tinggal Kazemaru sendiri.

'Payah! Sakit sekali! Kenapa orang itu memakaiku untuk jadi pemuas dirinya?' sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Kazemaru tetap memakai komputernya. Entah menulis apa, karena pekerjaannya telah selesai dari sore tadi.

"Padahal… aku sudah menjaga itu… dengan nyawaku…" tangannya berhenti. Sesaat, tubuhnya lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Padahal… aku berada di sini untuk bekerja… bukan untuk dilecehkan seperti ini…"

"Orang-orang kaya memang begitu… memakai orang yang tak punya apa-apa sepertiku untuk dijadikan pemuas diri…"

Lalu, air matanya mengalir. Tanpa suara.

Meski begitu, Kazemaru tetap bertahan di sana. Ia tak ingin beranjak.

"Kenapa… kenapa hidupku seperti ini?" Kazemaru menangkupkan kepalanya, sekali lagi.

"Apa dosaku?" pemuda itu menangis. Tanpa ada apa pun yang menghalaginya.

"Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar? Sehingga Tuhan memberikan aku cobaan seperti ini?" air matanya menetes, membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi…"

"AAAAKKHHH!"

Frustasi, Kazemaru berteriak sekencang mungkin di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Memang benar, ia sudah tak kuat. Dengan semua yang ia alami.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ishido menguap di mejanya, lelah sebenarnya, ia sudah bekerja dari pagi hingga semalam ini.

Tadi, ia berpikir. Jahatkah ia pada Kazemaru?

Dan mungkin, jawabannya adalah, iya.

Meski ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang telah menjadi –mantan- tunangannya itu, ia rasa, sikapnya amat keterlaluan.

Sudah memaksa Kazemaru menjadi tunangannya, ia yang tak puas langsung saja memperkosanya sampai dua kali.

Sungguh, ia sangat amat mencintai Kazemaru.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu malah.

Ia tertarik, dengan semua yang ada pada diri pemuda bermata madu itu. Rambut _turquoise_-nya, mata cokelat tunggalnya yang menawan, sikapnya, semuanya.

Ishido bahkan sudah mencari semua data yang ada tentang Kazemaru. Dari yang penting hingga yang sangat konyol. Dari apa yang disukainya hingga yang dibencinya. Dari makanan kesukaan hingga hobinya di saat mandi. Dari orang tuanya hingga sahabat terbaiknya ketika kecil.

Ah, ia menginginkan Kazemaru. Seutuhnya.

Memang, ia sudah merenggut keperjakaan karyawannya itu dengan paksa.

Tapi, Kazemaru tidak mencintainya saat itu.

Ishido membuka laci mejanya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah cincin yang berada di dalamnya.

Ya, itu cincin pertunangan mereka –ia dan Kazemaru- yang telah dikembalikan.

'Bagaimanapun, aku harus mendapatkan cinta Kazemaru. Harus!' ia membatin, bertekad dalam hati. Layaknya seorang gadis muda yang mengejar cinta lelaki pujaannya.

Tak lama, ia terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang ia dengar sayup-sayup dari ruangannya. "Apa itu?" gumamnya sembari menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang teriak malam-malam begini?

Memeriksa keadaan, Ishido membuka pintu ruangannya, dan pergi ke sumber suara itu.

Di sebuah meja, yang memang dekat dengan ruangannya, masih ada satu komputer yang menyala.

Tapi, orang yang berada di depan komputer itu tak terlihat karena terhalang komputernya.

"… hiks…" eh? Orang itu menangis?

Penasaran -dan tanpa ada rasa takut-, Ishido menghampiri meja itu.

"Kazemaru?" ia baru menyadari, kalau orang yang menangis sambil menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja itu, adalah Kazemaru. Dilihat dari belakang saja sudah tahu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kazemaru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ah! Tidak! Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku!" sontak, Kazemaru berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ketika ia mengetahui yang memanggilnya tadi adalah atasannya.

Deg.

Ishido membelalakkan matanya. Kazemaru… ternyata membencinya?

"Tidak, Kazemaru. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu…" ia berusaha, walau tahu ia dibenci. Namun ia sudah bertekad. Akan mendapatkan cinta Kazemaru. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kazemaru terus berteriak. Ishido gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini.

Dan ia yang kebingungan, lalu memeluk erat tubuh Kazemaru.

"Gyaaa!" disambut dengan teriakan Kazemaru yang memekakkan telinganya.

Ah, bahkan suara jeritannya pun seperti wanita. Ishido setelah ini harus memasukkan teriakan Kazemaru ke dalam 'daftar hal-hal dalam diri Kazemaru yang disukainya'.

Kazemaru memang pujaan hati seorang Ishido Shuuji.

"Ssshht, tenanglah. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu…" ucap Ishido lembut. Selembut rambut _turquoise_ Kazemaru yang sekarang sedang ia hirup aromanya.

"Jangan, Tuan… saya sudah katakan, agar tak menemui saya lagi, 'kan?" berusaha untuk tenang, Kazemaru mencoba untuk memperingati atasannya itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Kazemaru, Ishido tetap mengucapkan kata itu, walaupun Kazemaru tak memintanya.

"Tidak! Saya tidak mencintai Tuan!" sesaat, ketika ia selesai dengan kalimatnya, Kazemaru merasa, dadanya ditusuk dengan belati.

Sakit.

Perih.

Kazemaru merasa lelah, lelah sekali. Setelah menangis sambil berteriak seperti itu. Ditambah lagi rasa sakit di anusnya yang bagaikan terbakar.

Karena itulah, ia pingsan.

Di pelukan Ishido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Di luar dugaan, anak ini ringan juga," kata Ishido sembari meletakkan tubuh Kazemaru di dalam mobilnya. Setelah Kazemaru pingsan tadi, celana pemuda itu tersibak sedikit, dan menampilkan darah yang sedari tadi ia tutupi. Ketika Ishido melihatnya, ia yang merasa bersalah segera berpikir untuk merawat Kazemaru hingga luka akibat pendarahannya itu sembuh total.

"Yah, aku telah menyakitinya. Kuharap ia mau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara, sampai lukanya sembuh," gumamnya ketika menggendong Kazemaru yang sedang pingsan ke kamarnya.

Rumahnya yang amat besar itu, sama sekali tidak memiliki kamar tamu. Sebab hanya ia sendiri yang berada di sana, itu juga karena ia seorang pemimpin, jadi jarang pulang.

Ishido bingung, ia hanya membaringkan Kazemaru di kasur besar miliknya, kemudian duduk di samping Kazemaru. Sambil memijit dahinya.

"Ngghh…" di tengah kebingungannya, Ishido melihat mata madu Kazemaru terbebas dari kelopaknya. Ia sudah sadar.

"Kazemaru!" Ishido berseru lega. Sementara Kazemaru memandangnya tak suka.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya, ketus. Ia tahu, biasanya kalau ketus terhadap atasan tertinggi, akan terancam dipecat. Tapi Kazemaru tak mau peduli, biar saja dipecat, daripada nanti ia diperkosa lagi?

Deg.

Ukh, memikirkan itu, membuat dadanya sesak. Entah karena ia frustasi, atau tak ingin Ishido menghilang darinya.

Ah, apa ia bermimpi?

Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Ishido?

Kazemaru tertawa dalam hati, menertawai pikirannya barusan.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Ishido semudah itu.

Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah tak bisa lagi disebut dangkal.

Itu tak mungkin.

"Di rumahku. Kau pingsan tadi, sekarang kau mau mandi?" Ishido bertanya lembut. Tapi, sama sekali tak digubris oleh Kazemaru.

Hening.

Diam.

"Hei, bicaralah…" bujuk Ishido.

"Aku mau pulang…" Kazemaru berkata parau. Tanpa melirik ke arah Ishido sedikit pun, hanya menatap langit-langit.

"Eh?"

"Tidak dengar, ya?" ia menoleh dengan ketus, menatap mata hitam atasannya itu. "Aku. Mau. Pulang," lanjutnya menusuk dengan penekanan ekstra di setiap perkataannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang," Ishido balik menatap Kazemaru tajam. Seolah menantang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazemaru kebingungan, namun tetap tak melepaskan pandangan ketusnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah dengan lukamu. Karena itu aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan merawatmu sampai sembuh," mendengar itu, Kazemaru mendengus, menutupi semburat merah di pipinya, lantaran luka di lubangnya ketahuan.

"Jangan bercanda, maksudmu aku akan tinggal di sini? Tidak akan pernah!" Kazemaru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," Ishido, agak terkejut ketika Kazemaru mencoba bangkit dari kasur, dan meringis kesakitan karena mungkin lukanya terbuka lagi.

"Uhh… ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja, antarkan aku ke kamar mandi!" desak Kazemaru yang sedang menahan sakitnya. Ishido langsung mengangkatnya ke kamar mandi, seperti yang diminta Kazemaru.

Dalam gendongan Ishido, Kazemaru hanya bisa diam. Dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekar sang atasan.

Sementara di wajahnya, darah mengalir deras. Menyebabkan garis-garis tipis semerah apel menjalar di pipinya.

"Di bak sudah kusiapkan air hangat. Kuambilkan baju untukmu, tunggulah sebentar."

"Tuan Ishido…"

Kazemaru menghentikan Ishido yang selangkah lagi akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ishido menoleh, "ya?"

Glek!

"T-tetaplah di sini…" Kazemaru berkata lirih, sembari menundukkan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna sekarang. Ishido mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi, tidak mengerti.

"Kalau aku tetap di sini, kau tak akan membuka pakaianmu. Cepatlah, aku juga mau mandi," dalam hati, Ishido sudah bersorak gembira. Karena baru pertama kali inilah, Kazemaru mau memanggilnya.

"M-mandilah be-bersamaku…" kali ini, selain alisnya yang terangkat, mulutnya juga ikut terbuka lebar.

"S-sungguh?" tanya Ishido, tak yakin. Kazemaru mengangguk lemah, sambil satu per satu membuka pakaiannya.

"Uh… iya. Aku ingin mandi bersamamu…" pemuda cantik itu memasukkan kakinya ke air, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

Ishido memandanginya bingung, kenapa ia mengeluarkan kembali kakinya dari air?

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Kazemaru menyalakan _shower_. Dan dengan cekatan ia membersihkan darah kering yang tadinya mengalir dari lubangnya hingga ke ujung kakinya. Sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Ah, jangan lupakan, perihal wajahnya yang merah, karena saat ini Ishido sedang memperhatikannya.

Di mata Ishido, ia terlihat sangat imut.

Tanpa sadar, Ishido tersenyum.

Setelah selesai, Kazemaru masuk lagi ke dalam bak mandi. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ishido sedang membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kemudian, atasannya itu masuk juga ke dalam bak mandi.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Kazemaru bertambah merah.

Di dalam bak, mereka hanya diam. Tak satu pun ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Sini, biar kugosok punggungmu," canggung, Ishido mengambil sabun dan spon, dan menarik tubuh Kazemaru lembut. Ia lalu mulai menggosok punggung Kazemaru.

Tiba-tiba, Kazemaru membalikkan badannya. Menatap mata Ishido. Lalu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mencium bibir Ishido.

Yang disertai dengan raut wajah terkejut sang atasan.

Lembut.

Basah.

Hangat.

Mata Ishido yang setengah terbuka melihat Kazemaru yang menutup matanya, barangkali untuk menghayati ciumannya. Di wajah cantiknya, rona merah menjalari seluruh inci wajahnya.

Ishido tak tahan, untuk tidak memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kazemaru. Sementara, Kazemaru sendiri dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bertarung di dalam mulut Kazemaru. Bergulat sedikit, Ishido memelintir lembut lidah itu dengan lidah miliknya. Hingga akhirnya Kazemaru menyerah, dan membiarkan Ishido menelusuri setiap senti mulutnya.

Hanya dengan kebutuhan pasokan oksigenlah, yang membuat ciuman basah itu berakhir. Benang-benang_ saliva_ masih menyambung di antara mulut mereka. Tangan kanan Ishido memegangi kejantanan Kazemaru sejak tadi.

"Ngghh…" Kazemaru mendesah. Kenyamanan. Ia memegang erat kedua bahu Ishido dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Ishido, yang sedang memompa milik Kazemaru, menyeringai lebar saat mendengar desahan sang pemuda cantik itu.

"T-Tuan… aahh… Ishi… do…" desahan Kazemaru semakin menjadi, dan seringaian Ishido semakin melebar.

"Ya, Kazemaru?" Ishido bertanya, menggoda Kazemaru.

"… Ahh…" Kazemaru menyukainya. Menyukai suara Ishido, wajahnya, genggaman lembut tangannya, ciumannya.

Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada Ishido. Entah sejak kapan.

Mungkin, ia mulai mencintai Ishido.

"Mau kulanjutkan?" Ishido bertanya.

"Ya…" jawab Kazemaru lemah sembari mengangguk.

"Ronde ketiga…" bisik Ishido di telinga Kazemaru.

Ishido memulai dengan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Kazemaru. Ia melakukannya dengan amat perlahan, karena takut luka di lubang Kazemaru akan terbuka lagi.

"Uhh…" Kazemaru mendesah kembali. Sebenarnya, cairannya sudah keluar sekarang, tapi karena mereka ada di dalam air, ia harap Ishido tak akan terlalu melihatnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali kita berada dalam air. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan menelan semua cairanmu," ah, rupanya Ishido telah mengetahuinya.

"Ungg…" dengan sangat imutnya, Kazemaru membuang wajahnya. Malu karena ketahuan.

"Selama tiga ronde yang kita lakukan, aku belum keluar sama sekali, lho…" kata Ishido, sambil memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kazemaru.

Karena mereka berada dalam air, tidak sulit bagi Ishido untuk memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam lubang Kazemaru. Air sudah menjadi pelumas untuk kejantanannya dan lubang Kazemaru.

"Ngghh…" Kazemaru mendesah kembali. Ia serasa meleleh ketika Ishido menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

"Ah!" mata Kazemaru membelalak. Sesaat, milik Ishido menghantam sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui di dalam lubangnya.

"Rupanya sudah ketemu," seringai Ishido.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Kazemaru lemah.

"Titik prostatmu."

"Sentuh lagi! Yang keras!" pinta Kazemaru.

"Baiklah, Tuan Putriku…"

Ishido, sesuai permintaan Kazemaru, terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras. Kazemaru yang kenikmatan hanya mendesah perlahan sembari menggenggam erat kedua bahu Ishido.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau menikmatinya?" Ishido mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kazemaru yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Keduanya tak memakai apa pun kecuali selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Kazemaru mengangguk perlahan. Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ishido tadi.

"Mau lagi?" Kazemaru kembali mengangguk.

Dan kemudian, hanya desahan yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Tuan Ishido…" kata Kazemaru lirih.

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa aku… sudah mulai mencintaimu…"

* * *

END.

* * *

Omake 1:

Siang hari yang panas, Endou datang ke acara pernikahan Ishido dan Kazemaru, beberapa bulan setelah Kazemaru menyatakan cinta pada Ishido. "Tuh, 'kan, Ishido. Apa kubilang, hadiah dariku lebih mantap daripada hadiah yang lain," kata Endou bangga.

"Hmm… kau benar, Endou. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya," Ishido menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Kazemaru yang berada di sebelahnya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung

"Keputusanku untuk memilih Kazemaru sebagai hadiah dariku memang pas," kata Endou lagi. Sontak, Kazemaru memekik.

"Jadi yang Kakak maksud hadiah ulang tahun dari Kakak itu aku?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Omake 2:

Rika, yang sedang minum bersama kedua teman gossipnya, Touko dan Aki, membuka suaranya, "tuh, 'kan. Benar kataku, Tuan Ishido itu gay!"

Aki menyahut, "iya, kukira hanya lelucon kalau dia bertunangan dengan pemuda itu."

Touko hanya mengangguk tak mengerti, ia lalu berkomentar, "eh? Dia itu laki-laki, ya? Kupikir perempuan…"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Curahan panjang namun singkat dari author:

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!

#caps jebol

Ini rekor terbaru saya, maaf gaje. Kepanjangan sih, nggak tau mau gimana lagi buat mendekinnya.

Ini fic TANPA DIEDIT!

Jadi saya ngeditnya pas ngetik, kalo ada typo harap maklumi…*plak

Hadoh, saya minta maaf dengan amat sangat, Kuroka-san, apdetnya telat banget… gile… saya emang author nggak guna… mana cuma tiga ronde, padahal saya mau bikin empat… maaf juga kalau lemonnya nggak hot, saya nggak punya bakat lagi nulis lemon…*duar

Pada tau nggak, saya milih judul ini kenapa?

Yang tau bakal saya kasih piring cantik, deh…#plak

Review, please…


End file.
